La vida de Harry con sus padres
by zulima-daga
Summary: Hola! Mi primer fic en solitario jejej a ver que tal os parece. Trata de la vida de Harry con sus padres James y Lily aun vivos. Dejen reviews!


¿Qué hubiera pasado si los padres de Harry vivieran?  
  
Un día un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí su padre y su madre, James y Lily le esperaban para que abriera los paquetes de encima de la mesa  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Harry!- Dijo su padre- A ver si te gustan los regalos  
  
-Felicidades hijo, venga, empieza por este- dijo su madre  
  
El chico empezó por el que le indicaba su madre, era muy largo y con una forma un tanto extraña...  
  
-Anda!- exclamo el chico- Es la nueva Nimbus 2000!  
  
-Si, el ultimo modelo, acaba de salir- dijo con orgullo James  
  
Cuando acabaron de desenvolver los regalos solo quedaba uno, una carta con un sello, la cara para poder asistir a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería y el regalo mas esperado por Harry, hacia años que sus padres le habían hablado de ese colegio y de las amistades que podría hacer allí  
  
-Venga hijo, vamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus cosas-dijo Lily  
  
Allí, Harry conoció a Ron Weasley y su familia:  
  
-Hola-soy Harry Potter y tu?-dijo el chico  
  
-Ron, Ron Weasley, vienes a ver el escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch?  
  
-Si ves Harry, estaremos en el Caldero chorreante con los Weasley ok?-dijo James  
  
Los dos niños corrieron hacia la tienda cuando se toparon con una chica, aun que guapa, con los dientes de conejo.  
  
-ay perdona, no os vi, que tal? Soy Hermione Granger y vosotros?  
  
-Yo Harry Potter  
  
-Y yo Ron Weasley, vas a venir a Hogwarts?  
  
-Sí! Y eso que soy muggle, mis padres se pusieron muy contentos  
  
-Y donde están ahora?- pregunto Harry  
  
-En el Caldero Chorreante- contesto la chica  
  
-Vale, nosotros íbamos a ver las escobas, vienes?-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno... no me apetece quedarme aquí sola, así que vendré-respondió Hermione indiferente -Pues quédate aquí, nadie te lo impide- dijo Ron - Vale, vengo- dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua a Ron  
  
-Sabéis?-dijo Harry con intento de animar- me compraron la Nimbus 2000 por mi cumpleaños que fue ayer  
  
-A sí?-contestaron los otros- que suerte! Tus padres deben de tener mucho dinero no?  
  
-Bueno... no sé..... no me interesa mucho la economía... -contesto Harry poniéndose rojo  
  
-Yo solo tengo una Cometa 260-dijo Ron  
  
-A mi no m interesan las escobas-dijo simplemente Hermione  
  
Se quedaron embobados mirando el escaparate de la tienda, cuando pensaron que ya era hora de volver al Caldero Chorreante. Allí los padres de los tres estaban hablando alegremente y al verlos decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa.  
  
-Hola Harry ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?- pregunto su madre  
  
-Muy bien! Esto de ser un mago empieza a gustarme!-contesto  
  
-Pues ya veras como mola mucho más estar en Hogwarts.   
  
El día 1 de septiembre Harry Potter estaba cambiándose para ir al anden 9 y tres cuartos, que partía a las 11 en punto. Al bajar a desayunar, encontró una lechuza blanca como la nieve metida en una jaula  
  
-Buenos días Harry!-saludo Lily  
  
-¿Te gusta la lechuza Harry?- dijo James- la profesora Mcgonagall te la envía para tu cumpleaños  
  
-Es muy bonita, se llamara Hedwich- dijo Harry- ¿Vamos ya a la estación?  
  
-Si, ahora estábamos preparando el traslador- dijo James  
  
-Pero James!- dijo Lily- no podemos usar el traslador, mejor coger el coche y hacer de muggles ¿no?  
  
-Bueno... -acepto James- Pero no te quejes si es demasiado lento  
  
-James... recuerdas que llevo toda la vida siendo muggle y he ido muchas veces en coche-replico Lily  
  
Al llegar a la estación los Potter atravesaron el muro que comunicaba el anden 9 y tres cuartos con el 9 y el 10, Harry comprobó que aun no había mucha gente  
  
-Papa, solo son las diez y media ¿no hemos llegado muy pronto?- pregunto Harry  
  
- No- contestó él- Así nos dejaran subir al tren  
  
Acto seguido se metieron los tres en el tren y buscaron un compartimento para Harry  
  
-Así cuando lleguen Ron y Hermione podrás ir con ellos en el tren- dijo Lily  
  
-Vale, pero ahora salgamos a fuera por si llegan-contesto Harry bajando del tren  
  
La gente empezaba a llegar y había mucho mas tumulto, aun que ya los padres no podían subir al tren, se sentaron en un banco y James dijo:  
  
-¿Sabes Harry? Creo que voy a llamar a tu padrino, por que es un día muy especial ¿vale? -Vale- dijo alegremente Harry  
  
Lily frunció el entrecejo, nunca le había caído muy bien Sirius, y prefería que Remus Lupin hubiera sido su padrino, pero ya no era tiempo de quejarse  
  
Acto seguido aparecieron dos hombres altos, aun que mayores, bien conservados y atractivos a uno ya se le empezaban a notar el pelo canoso. Se acercaron a los Potter y sonriendo exclamaron:  
  
-¡Holaaaa!- exclamo el que aun conservaba un cabello negro- ¿Que tal estáis todos?  
  
-¡Hola!- dijo el otro- Acabamos de aparecernos  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¡Remus!- sonrió James- Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, nosotros todo bien ¿y vosotros?  
  
- Perfecto-dijeron a la vez- ¿Qué Harry, el primer día en Howgarts no? Veras lo guay que es- dijo Sirius  
  
- Si, y a ver si te nombran prefecto en quinto curso-dijo Remus- Lily, ¿sabes que por ser prefectos en Hogwarts podré hacer una carrera de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?  
  
-¡Anda que bien! Espero que te vaya bien, por que yo no creo que pueda hacer ese curso, por que la defensa me iba un poco mal  
  
- Y ya se por que- dijo James abrazando a su mujer  
  
-Ay James, sabes que estoy muy bien con las clases de repaso de hechizos  
  
-Es verdad, me acuerdo que eras muy buena con los hechizos. Pero James... como que no, tío- dijo Sirius- Para lo que valías era para el Quiddicht  
  
-Sirius mi padre te enseñó la Nimbus que me regalaron?-preguntó Harry emocionado.  
  
-No! Y eso James? Pretendes que tu hijo entre en el equipo?-pregunto Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, ¿No recuerdas que los de primer año no pueden estar en el equipo?- dijo Remus.  
  
-Bueno a lo mejor han cambiando las reglas no?- Dijo Sirius.- Pero...  
  
-Mirad-interrumpió Harry- Allí aparece Ron! Y corrió hacia él. -Hola Harry, mira te presento a mi hermana, Ginny, y bueno estos son Fred y George, que ya les conoces-dijo Ron.  
  
-Hola Ginny-dijo sonriendo Harry, parecía que le había caído bien esa niña de pelo como el de su madre- Que tal Fred, George?  
  
-Como siempre-contestaron (Ginny solo había dicho un hola muy bajito)  
  
-Bueno, este es Sirius, mi padrino y este es Remus, amigo de mis padres y de Sirius-presentó Harry.  
  
Cuando los Weasley escucharon el nombre de Sirius se quedaron impresionados y le dirigieron una profunda reverencia.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sirius.  
  
-Es usted Sirius. Sirius Black?-pregunto Arthur.  
  
-Si-contesto Sirius cayendo en la cuenta de el por que de la reverencia.  
  
-Pues debemos darle las gracias a usted-dijo Molly amablemente-Gracias a usted pudimos deshacernos de Voldemort.  
  
-Fue una verdadera suerte que entrara en la Orden del Fénix-dijo Arthur.  
  
-Fue idea mía-dijo James intentando quitarle protagonismo a su amigo.  
  
-Anda James, no intentes quitarle el único protagonismo a Canuto-dijo Remus.  
  
-Ejem Lunático te oído. -dijo Sirius amenazadoramente.  
  
-Bueno basta ya los tres, siempre discutiendo-replico Lily.  
  
-Pues como estos tres de ahí- dijo Fred apareciendo de la nada.  
  
Los tres de ahí eran Harry, Ron y Hermione que Ron gritaba algo sin sentido a la niña mientras subían al tren.  
  
-Déjame pasar, que poco caballeroso eres!-dijo Hermione molesta  
  
-Hago lo que quiero ¿vale?-Dijo refunfuñando Ron- ¿A que tu estas conmigo Harry?  
  
Harry como no quería perder sus primeros amigos, así que se limito a no contestar y correr hacia donde estaban sus padres y abrazarles. Acto seguido Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos padres.  
  
Hacia ya una hora que los tres chicos estaban hablando en el tren, Ron y Hermione discutiendo, para variar: -Que si Ron ya veras que si!-dijo enfadada ella -Ya veras que no!-contesto Ron -Que pasa ahora?-preguntó Harry -Pues que Ron dice que en el lago de Howgarts vive en un gigantus Calmus  
  
-Un que?-dijeron al unísono los dos muchachos.  
  
-Un calamar gigante-dijo cansada Hermione.  
  
-Ah eso, claro que lo hay, verdad Harry?  
  
-Creo que si-contestó éste.  
  
-Pero es muy difícil de encontrar una especie tan rara-dijo la chica  
  
-Pues mira esta vez hemos ganado nosotros-contestó Ron-Solo por una vez que  
  
Tengamos nosotros la razón te jorobas.  
  
-Bueno que tal si lo dejamos?-pregunto cansado Harry-No creo que falte mucho...  
  
En este momento una señora se acerco con el carrito lleno de chucherias:  
  
-Queréis algo del carrito niños?-dijo sonriente  
  
-Vale!-contesto Harry mirando a los otros-Hoy invito yo  
  
-Pero Harry si nos compras para los tres te quedaras sin nada-dijo Ron preocupado  
  
-Que si tranquilo-dijo él sacando el bolsillo un montón de galeones.  
  
-Ahí va Harry!-exclamó Hermione- Esto si que es tener mucho oro.  
  
-Te lo dije-dijo susurrando Ron a Hermione mientras Harry contaba las monedas- Este tío y sus padres están forrados.  
  
-Ron no seas pesado-contesto ella- Oye Harry muchas gracias-  
  
-No hay de que-dijo con una sonrisa radiante Harry-Por cierto, donde vivís?  
  
-Yo vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Londres, mi casa la llaman la Madriguera- dijo Ron  
  
-Y yo en le centro de Londres-dijo Hermione-Y tu?  
  
-Bueno no sé si conoceréis un gran valle, se llama Valle Godric-dijo Harry comiéndose una rana.  
  
-Que???-chillaron los otros dos-Me estas diciendo que vives en el Valle Godric?-pregunto Ron incrédulo.  
  
-Si, lo conoces?-dijo Harry  
  
-Cómo para no conocerlo!-dijo Hermione-sale en un montón de libros, es una de las zonas de Londres mas caras y con las casas más grandes del mundo! Además allí solo pueden vivir parientes de Godric Gryffindor  
  
-Exacto, eres su tataranieto o que?-pregunto Ron -Y yo que sé!-dijo mosqueado Harry-Bueno ya les enviare una lechuza a mis padres comentándoselo, pero la verdad no sé por que le dais tantas vueltas.  
  
-Bueno lo dejaremos-dijo Ron-Y una pregunta Harry, que tal tu padrino Sirius?  
  
-Que? Ah sí!-dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta-Adoro a mi padrino, me salvó la vida.  
  
-A todos nos la salvó, por vencer a quien tu ya sabes.  
  
-Vamos Hermione-dijo Harry- Voldemort ya no esta, puedo chillar su nombre bien alto por que ya no esta. Muerto! Bien muerto!  
  
-Vale! Voldemort!-chilló Hermione mientras Ron intentaba salir del compartimento.  
  
-Esto. Vold. no puedo-contesto Ron  
  
-Que si, venga.  
  
-Voldemort!-chilló Ron con todas sus fuerzas-Ais, sé esta mejor así la verdad.  
  
-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos preparando que no creo que falte mucho- dijo Harry.  
  
Se vistieron con las túnicas de Howgarts y el tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente paró en seco. Todo el mundo salía rápidamente del tren, donde vieron a un hombre enorme, para no decir gigante, debía medir por lo menos 3 metros de altura y ancho como otras tres. -¡Los de primer año por aquí por favor!- gritó el hombre con una voz prepotente.  
  
-¡Anda si ya se quien es!-exclamo Harry- Hola Hagrid  
  
-Hombre Harry, ya sabia yo que no faltaría mucho para verte por aquí, bueno coge una balsa con tus amigos que nos vamos-dijo Hagrid.  
  
-Harry, ¿quien es?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Es el guardabosques, ¿no?-intuyó Ron.  
  
-Así es, es amigo de mis padres y a veces ha venido a mi casa a cenar.  
  
Mientras explicaba esto iban montando en una pequeña balsa los tres compartiéndola con un niño de aspecto risueño y cara regordeta, que se llamaba Neville. De repente se escuchó un gran Ooooohhh de la gente que iba con las balsas mas adelantadas: acaban de ver un inmenso castillo iluminado por unas luces de fuera y una bonita luna nueva. Hagrid les llevó hasta una puerta casi tan grande como él. Abandono a los muchachos y detrás de las puertas surgió una mujer mayor con una cara de tener pocos amigos:  
  
-Bienvenidos a Howgarts, soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de este colegio y jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Ahora os seleccionaran para pertenecer a una casa, mientras estén aquí vuestras casas serán vuestro hogar, y vuestras buenas acción os dará puntos y las malas os restaran. Al final del curso habrá una casa ganadora, con mas puntos. Permitidme un segundo por favor. Dicho esto se marchó por donde había venido, sin previo aviso una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo: -Vaya vaya, veo que los rumores eran ciertos, Harry Potter ha venido a Howgarts-dijo el chico de ojos claros, pelo rubio y mirada asesina- Encantado, soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron soltó una carcajada  
  
-Mi nombre te hace gracia?-preguntó- No hace falta que pregunte el tuyo: pelirrojo, túnica de segunda mano, tu debes de ser un Weasley.  
  
El semblante gracioso de Ron desapareció por completo  
  
-Pronto sabrás que es mejor elegir antes de tiempo a las mejores familias- continuo Draco- En eso puedo ayudarte-Extendió su mano para que Harry la estrechara.  
  
-Creo que se elegir por mi mismo, gracias- contestó de mala gana Harry. En ese momento la profesora volvía con una lista en la mano:  
  
-Acompañadme, por favor.  
  
Entraron en un salón maravilloso, lleno de estudiantes dispersos en cuatro grandes mesas, al frente una mesa en horizontal lleno de profesores. En medio un hombre bastante mayor con una larga barba blanca al igual que su pelo sonreía a los nuevos alumnos. -Cuándo diga vuestro nombre os acercareis a mí y yo os colocare el sombrero, este os dirá a que casa pertenecéis y os sentareis, ¿vale? Después de un par de chicos y chicas... -Harry Potter-dijo la profesora McGonagall. Harry asustado se acercó al Sombrero Seleccionador y se lo puso en la cabeza, éste sin pensárselo dos veces gritó ¡Gryffindor! La mesa de color escarlata se puso en pie armando un alboroto increíble vitoreando a Harry, que se sentó junto a Percy. Minutos después Ron tambien era seleccionado para Gryffindor, y sus hermanos se pusieron en pie para celebrarlo.  
  
-Que bien Harry estamos los dos en Gryffindor-dijo Ron. -¿Y yo que?-preguntó Hermione -Tu... ah si... tambien, pero tu no cuentas-dijo Ron -Bueno chicos no os enfadéis vamos a comer un poco-dijo Harry- Por cierto Percy, ¿que enseña el profesor que habla con Quirrel? -Ah ¿O sea que ya conocías a Quirrel? Pues éste es Snape que da pociones. Pero él lo que quiere de verdad es el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras -Vale-contesto el chico- Es que mi padre me dijo que había un profesor que a lo mejor me tendría un poco de manía. Dumbledore volvió a hablar y el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor pronunció unas palabras y mando a los Prefectos que acompañasen a los nuevos hasta sus respectivas casas y que les dijera la contraseña. Percy les acompaño hasta una habitación sin salida donde había un cuadro con una señora con un vestido rosa.  
  
-¿Santo y seña?-dijo -Fortuna Mayor- dijo Percy  
  
Entonces el cuadro se hizo a un lado, mostrando un túnel que conducía a una sala con sillones muy cómodos, mesas y una gran chimenea.  
  
-Chicos arriba a la derecha, chicas arriba a la izquierda, encontrareis vuestras pertenencias sobre la cama.- Anunció Percy con voz superior.  
  
Harry y Ron dormían con el chico de antes, Neville, y con dos chicos mas: Seamus y Dean 


End file.
